Auroryn Dawnsworn
Dawnsworn Covenant |faction = Alliance |residence = Dalaran Aran'Thalas }} Lady Auroryn Dawnsworn'''Auroryn Dawnsworn - Total Roleplay 3 is a former farstrider of Quel'Thalas and matriarch of the House of Dawnsworn. She serves as a Ranger Captain in the Silver Covenant. A loyalist through and through to her people and the Grand Alliance, Auroryn holds precedence in her duties as a soldier first and foremost. She is the Liege Lady of Aran'Thalas and the current head of the House of Dawnsworn. In service of the Alliance and under the command of Ranger-General Vereesa Windrunner, Auroryn has partaken in several conflicts across Azeroth. Though she can no longer call herself a "Farstrider", her goals remain the same: protect the remaining high elves, and vanquish evil from their world. Appearance Declared a woman come of true Thalassian heritage, Auroryn exemplifies the strong, angled facial features of her people and the mane of white hair the Dawnsworn styled as their crown of glory. The lofty bones of her cheeks married to a pronounced jawline fashion contours favored by elves and rarely glimpsed in man. Bowed lips as plump as cherries soften these angled traits, the color of her skin and tinged with pink. Remarked as inheriting the full-figure of her mother, Auroryn is a woman graced in sensuality and supple form. Outside of her Farstrider finery, the ranger boasts a figure of surprising curvature. A round, generous bust crowns her svelte torso. Ample hips swell broadly outward, carried by shapely thighs. Auroryn maintains unbending posture unless afield, where she commonly crouches or stalks otherwise. Her gait is feline and effortless fluidity, soundless in footfall. Biography Birth Auroryn was born to Aelorelle Dawnsworn and Castien Firesong in Elo'Tharn Village. Her father was not present for her birth and had little to do with her upbringing, though his absence in her life was compensated for by two doting uncles. Indarion Dawnsworn, her maternal grandfather, dissolved the marriage of her parents for reasons still unknown to her. Thus, Auroryn was disavowed of Firesong and would be known only as Auroryn Dawnsworn until she married. Formative Years Though beloved by her mother, uncles, aunts and grandmother Ithelwyn, Indarion foisted upon her the stringent upbringing of a would-be magister. Auroryn was disinterested by the books, wands, and staves, instead infatuated with the abundant forests of Quel'Thalas. It was quickly becoming realized by Aelorelle that Auroryn had a special affinity with nature that was often found in rangers. Unbeknownst to Auroryn, her uncles and mother butted heads with her grandfather, declaring that this gift was not one to be wasted. Indarion, infuriated, dismissed her magical tutelage and Ellundil Dawnsworn took up the mantle of her mentor. From an extraordinarily young age, Auroryn realized her goal: to become Ranger-General of Quel'Thalas. Though it was never to be. Personality Auroryn is a woman of mild comportment in social situations, well-mannered and poised. But this stillness belies a woman of certain ambition and a savagery afield. While first taken as unassuming, the manner in which she imparts orders and strides amongst her countrymen distinguishes her as a tested leader. Resourceful, quick-to-act, and at times arrogant, Auroryn is not easily dissuaded. Her convictions are rarely shaken. RELIGION Auroryn believes in the Light, but does not worship it. The manner in which she reveres nature has often been regarded as a form of piety in itself, though Auroryn disagrees. Regardless of her non-devout lifestyle, Auroryn respects those adherent to their beliefs but is also wary of zealotry. Notable Appearances * The Third War * The Fall of Quel'Thalas * The Restoration of the Sunwell * The Battle for Icecrown Citadel * The Purge of Dalaran * The Isle of Thunder * Siege of Orgrimmar Armor and Arms The Silver Covenant A staunch admirer, and perhaps loyalist of the Windrunner high elves, Auroryn readily enlisted within the Silver Covenant. Her campaigns with them have taken her all over Azeroth, from the frigid cold of Northrend to the perplexing jungles of Pandaria. The Dawnsworn Covenant Now and again, Auroryn would lend her bow to the Dawnsworn's efforts. Abilities * Druidic tracking is a method of tracking used by Farstriders and other elven rangers in which they commune with flora and plantlife. This tracking is only effective in lush terrain, and in such regions as the tundra or the barren Outlands, can prove unfavorable and futile. Auroryn dedicated much of her life honing her tracking skills, and does considerably well with what she is given. * Elven rangers are lauded for their marksmanship, and the Ranger-Captain is no different. While her skills cannot meet that of the Windrunner sisters, she is still thought a formidable foe. She prefers bows of elvencraft, often looking on guns with repugnance and remarks they are "too graceless" for a Farstrider. * Auroryn underwent rigorous training to master both bow and blade, thus she is learned in wielding short swords and daggers. Nonetheless, she will resort to any means to avoid melee combat, going so far as to take up knife throwing. Weaponry * '''Winter's Vow: (W.I.P.) * Throwing Knives: The ranger carries an assortment of throwing knives on her person when she goes into battle, or simply alone through the streets of a city. They possess no special qualities and are expendable.The Duchess of Aran'Thalas Philosophy Auroryn's desire to do right by the people is imparted into every theater of her life. While most take this philosophy for its cardinal idea of leading a selfless and generous lifestyle, the Ranger Captain applies the less explored, more controversial notion that everything must be done for the greater good. Her repeated mantra of "the needs of the many far exceeds that of the few" has often put her at odds with her peers. Foolhardy attempts at heroism that blatantly defy reason are the quickest way to evoke her anger, particularly when they result in more casualties. She is a staunch opponent of fatalists, believing that all things happen as one chooses to, rather than believing all things happen as they do because fate has decided it so. Relationships Zackary Leingod Auroryn Dawnsworn and Zackary Leingod were dispatched to the Broken Isles leading their own respective units before being separated from the larger Alliance contingent. Together, they embarked on a treacherous journey to reunite with the Alliance, encountering all manner of foes while also meeting notable individuals to join their party. Where Auroryn watched his back from afar and used her strengths as a former Farstrider to navigate, Zack harnessed the Light at both their defense and his weapon against the demons of the Legion. As their skills and mutual faith in one another culminated in a wordless synergy, it was inevitable that they themselves grew close. Cindrea Emberblade Auroryn and Cindrea have known one another since the days of Quel'Thalas. Long have the elves of Dawnsworn regarded the elves of Emberblade as esteemed, and it was from this admiration that Auroryn and Cindrea began their friendship. Originally seeing one another as friendly rivals, Auroryn would remark that Cindrea was encumbered by her plate. The latter would often retort that rangers are best at hiding during battle. The rivalry was, in truth, their expression of admiration for the abilities of the other. Auroryn is vocally protective of her friend, but in a capacity that also respects the crusader's strengths. Lilliana Walthorn Lilliana was originally Lady-in-Waiting to Aelorelle Dawnsworn, but her natural warmth and aptitude for easing those around her made her more a friend to the Dawnsworn family than anything. The death of Aelorelle brought the pair closer together, and Auroryn will often seek her out for advice. If Cindrea cannot be found, one can expect Lilliana to be another confidant of the Ranger Captain. Aelorelle Dawnsworn Aelorelle and Auroryn were as close as any mother and daughter could dream of. Though Aelorelle had followed tradition and became a mage, she allowed her daughter's pursuits as a Farstrider (a point of contention with her own father), something which Auroryn would always love her for. Without hesitation, Auroryn followed her mother southward to continue loyalties to the Grand Alliance, taking up her bow with the Silver Covenant. When Aelorelle died, a piece of Auroryn died with her, and it was said the Ranger Captain fell into a dark period of grief. Thoratun Ashfury The ex-husband of her deceased mother, Auroryn holds Thoratun at a distance. She respects him as a father to her younger, adopted sister and an accomplished lord of his own fief, but that is where it ends. Thorelle Dawnsworn Thorelle Aurora Dawnsworn is the adopted child of Aelorelle Dawnsworn and Thoratun Ashfury. She is a human child of eleven who lost her parents in the Iron Horde invasion. Despite being adopted, she bears remarkable resemblance to her adopted parents with her sea glass blue eyes and head of inky black curls. Thorelle was especially close to several members of the Dawnsworn Covenant, and even Auroryn found a charm in the child's blossoming wit. When Aelorelle died, Thorelle was sent to spend most of her time with Thoratun. Much of the joy has been robbed from Thorelle's life with the passing of her adopted mother, something Auroryn hopes to renew with enough time spent together. Garry Bache A chance meeting during Winter's Veil led to a shared tea and uplifting conversation. From what she gleans of the half-elf, she deems him to be a man of upright heart and character. Gorklaw An Illidari blood elf who strikes a suspicious chord within the Ranger Captain. Auroryn is unaware of his intentions, and holds him at a distance. Quotes "I do not doubt the merits of Light or its users, but I've simply learned to entrust faith in my own aim." ''— Auroryn to Zack on whether or not she was faithful in the Light. ''"I would face the Legion alone if it meant talking to her once more." — Auroryn to Ellundil about talking to Aelorelle after her passing. ''"We are few, but not gone." ''— Auroryn to a Gilnean knight on the reliance of the high elves in Alliance conflicts. Trivia * Auroryn loves coffee and carries a thermos with her on her journies. * Auroryn is an adventurous cook. Surviving off the land means foraging as well as hunting, and so Auroryn often makes meals with what she can. Her favorite meal has been venison and apple slices. * Auroryn has a deep affinity and respect for nature, which is imparted in her regard for Druids. Though she and Kaldorei do not (often) get along, she holds such groups as the Cenarion Circle in high esteem. To see nature corrupted or harmed troubles her, and she will set out to right what was wronged. * Auroryn does not revile Half-Elves as she once had, and due to organic developments, defends their existence. * Though she does not worship the Light, she respects its followers and is mindful in places of worship such as the Stormwind Cathedral. Category:High Elf Category:House of Dawnsworn Category:Quel'dorei Category:The Dawnsworn Covenant Category:Characters Category:The Silver Contingent Category:The Silver Covenant